Scars and Marks
by Commander Ray
Summary: He was a scarred clone who had been betrayed, she was a young senator with yellow marks on her beautiful face. They have done the impossible by falling in love. When both old and new friends appear, will Chopper and Riyo Chuchi rise to the occasion and aid in the fight against the Empire? Post-Order 66. Will contain OCs
1. Nightmare

**A/N: Second fic let's get this party started :) I had totally planned for this to be a series of one-shots, but then _this _plot bunny showed up and wouldn't go away. Oh well, maybe next time. I really like the idea of Chopper and Chuchi as a couple. They're two of my favorite characters, even if they get almost _zero _screen-time and never meet in the show. Still that leaves a lot of room for creativity on our part in their relationship. **

**You're sick of reading me ramble, huh? Either way, please enjoy _Scars and Marks._**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Nightmare_

Chopper shot up in bed, his skin coated in sweat. He ran his hands over his face, the screams of fallen brothers and the ring of blaster fire reverberating in his ears. He felt a smaller, much softer hand brush his cheek. Brown eyes met yellow as he took in his companion.

Riyo looked at him with the same loving concern she always did when he was plagued by nightmares. Her knuckles brushed the scars on his face without fear or hesitation, causing him to once again wonder what he had done to deserve her affections. Chopper took her hand and turned to kiss her palm, bringing a soft smile to his lover's lips. His mismatched eyes drank in her slight frame, her flawless skin glowing under the planetlight shining in through the window. Her lavender hair fell in gentle waves over her shoulders, framing her face like a halo. She was an angel, she was _his _angel.

"I love you." she murmured. She never told him it was just a nightmare, never said it was just his imagination. She knew better than that. They were memories; memories of death, of a war he had been forced to fight. A war that everyone had lost in the end. She never lied, not to him. She simply held him close. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

"And I love you _cyare._" Chopper whispered back, leaning in to capture her lips. The kiss was sweet and tender, seeming to last for an eternity before they broke apart. Chopper lay back down in bed, tucking Riyo against his side. "I'm not worthy of you." he said into her hair. Riyo turned her head to look up at him.

"Now you're just being silly." she told him, a smile pulling at her lips.

"You deserve someone who can give you whatever you want, not some bitter army grunt." Riyo moved so she was straddling him and took his face in her hands, her eyes boing into his.

"I want _you_. And if you're willing to fight to keep me in your life, you deserve to have me." How was he supposed to argue with that? Chopper chose to instead pull his lover closer for another kiss.

* * *

cyare- beloved, loved

**A/N: First chapter completed, yay! *cue fanfare* I listened to the song _Glitter In The Air _by P!nk when writing this chapter because to me it's kinda the theme song for Chopper and Chuchi's romance. This fic is partially inspired by AL0LT0's fic _beauty and the beast_, which I highly recommend (AL0LT0, if you're reading this, we're still waiting for the next chapter, hon). Reviews are love. :)**


	2. Good News

Chopper sat scanning the Holonet, eagerly awaiting Riyo's return. She still represented Pantora in the Imperial Senate, even if it didn't have a lot of pull in the workings of the Empire. Most of their time, however, was spent working with Senator Organa to locate Jedi survivors and spread the idea of rebellion. They'd both seen through Palpatine's lies and devoted themselves to restoring the Republic they'd once served.

Switching off the holoterminal, Chopper stood and made his way to the kitchen, powering up the caf machine. He had just poured a cup for himself when Riyo returned. Her eyes glowed with joy, and Chopper couldn't see the semicircle marks on her cheeks, her smile was so large.

Walking closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Chopper was caught off guard by the pantoran's unexpected- but not unwelcome- attentions. His hands settled on her hips, holding her against him. After a glorious moment, Riyo pulled back, still grinning.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it," Chopper said with a playful smile "but what brought that on?" Riyo's smile grew impossibly wider.

"I have good news, great news and fantastic news." She told him. Chopper raised an eyebrow.

"The good news is Senator Organa called." Well _that _was hardly noteworthy. The senator from Alderaan commed them almost weekly. The man couldn't initiate a rebellion on his own after all-

"He found Ahsoka." Chopper stared at her in disbelief. He remembered the spirited togruta, her having arrived shortly after they'd caught that _aruetii_, Slick. Both he and Riyo considered her a good friend and had hoped she'd survived the Order. To hear that she'd not only survived, but was with Senator Organa was more than they'd dared hope.

"She's gonna fight." Chopper said with certainty. "She's gonna fight the Empire with everything she has. It's who she is." He'd seen her risk life and limb far too many times to believe otherwise.

"That brings me to the great news." Riyo said "Some of your brothers are with her."

Chopper was floored. He stared at the woman in his arms, his mouth falling open.

"It seems your former captain and a few others left in search of Ahsoka when the Order was given." _Rex_. Chopper should have known Rex would go after the Commander. Rex and Ahsoka had always been close, especially so after what happened on Umbara.

"How many?" Chopper asked. He wanted, _needed_ to know how many of his brothers had remained loyal to the young Jedi.

"Eight besides Rex." Riyo answered. Chopper grinned. Nine of his brothers still fought in memory of the Republic. Knowing Riyo the way he did, she had already arranged for a way for them to meet up with the clone deserters. Chopper couldn't wait.

"And the fantastic news?" he asked. Riyo's arms fractionally tightened around his neck, drawing him closer.

"I'm pregnant."

Chopper stared at his lover in wonder. A baby? He was going to be a father? A grin split his face and he pulled her into a crushing hug, easily lifting the petite woman off her feet and spinning her around as their laughter filled the air.

Chopper held the woman he loved, just drinking in her features. Everything about her radiated joy and love; the cascade of her hair, her gorgeous eyes, her gentle smile. The hardened clone puller Riyo closer and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_." Chopper mumbled against her skin. He felt Riyo shiver.

"_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."_ She repeated. He had started teaching her Mando'a a few years ago, and her use of it now to express her love for him heightened his devotion to her. Hoisting her up, Chopper carried Riyo to the couch and sat down. They spent the rest of the day snuggling, with her nestled in his lap as they discussed baby names and seeing their old friends again.

* * *

aruetii- traitor, foreigner, outsider

ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you (literally I know you forever)

**A/N: I warn you now, updates will be irregular. My parents have this crazy idea that I need to get out and go on hikes with them or volunteer at the thrift store. I'll update whenever I can. Please review.**


	3. Meet the Pilot

**A/N: I totally just realized I haven't set an exact timeframe for this story, my bad. This story takes place five years after ROTS and will encompass various points of view. Without further ado, I proudly present Chapter 3**

* * *

_Chuchi POV: _

Riyo had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Chopper's antics. The usually gruff man had been reduced to acting like a child on Life Day at the thought of seeing his brothers again. She watched as he once again shifted in his seat, his right leg bouncing with impatience.

"It's a wonder you haven't rocketed off into space yet with how jumpy you are." Riyo said with a smile. Chopper flashed a grin at her, causing her heart to melt with love for him. With a rueful shake of her head, Riyo laced her fingers through his and looked around the transport shuttle. They were on their way to the spaceport to meet with Senator Organa's contact, a twi'lek woman by the name of Tann Stark. She was going to take them to the Alliance outpost on Polis Massa. Force help anyone who stood in Chopper's way when they reached the spaceport, Riyo didn't think he would be very civil to anyone who delayed his meeting with his brothers after five long years.

When the transport finally arrived at the spaceport, Chopper fairly leapt out of his seat. It was all Riyo could do to keep up with the clone, even holding his hand. He finally stopped, casting his glance around in search of their pilot.

"Ms. Chuchi?" a feminine voice called. Riyo turned to face the speaker. A purple skinned twi'lek woman smiled and offered them her hand.

"Tann Stark, I'll be your pilot today." Both Chopper and Riyo shook the woman's hand. Her tone spoke of a mischievous nature, yet her eyes, a rich green in color, spoke of various trials and difficulty. It was an interesting combination.

"If you'll follow me please." Tann gestured to her right. The couple nodded and followed her to a docking bay marked 47. Riyo looked up to see a YT-2400 Corellian freighter that appeared to have seen it's fair share of action over the years. Nevertheless, the ship was in good repair and inconspicuous enough to suit their needs.

"Welcome aboard the _Shady Lady_." Tann said with a grin as she led them up the boarding ramp. The interior was well lit and clean, a testament to Ms. Stark's obvious affection for the vessel. Riyo noticed Chopper quickly taking stock of his surroundings, searching for dangers. That was another thing that had changed since she'd told him the good news, he had become doubly concerned with her safety and comfort, constantly making sure both she and the baby were alright.

"Papa," Tann called "come meet our guests." After a moment's pause, a stocky human man appeared through a doorway. Riyo guessed him to be around fifty standard years of age, yet he moved with the strength of someone far younger.

"Garrin Stark." the man introduced himself. "Glad to have you aboard." An electronic warble sounded from behind him. Garrin and Tann turned to look at an astromech behind him.

"Oh, and that's Arfour." Tann said. The droid warbled again in what appeared to be irritation before disappearing through another doorway.

"Don't mind him." Ms. Stark continued " He's just grumpy that my partner isn't here."

"Didn't think it was possible for a droid to get grumpy." Chopper said with a half-smile.

"Well then you're in for a shock." Mr. Stark said with a friendly smile "That droid is crankier than a starved hutt. I still say we scrap the blasted thing."

"Arfour has character." Tann protested "Granted he's got a self-destructive streak a kilometer wide, but he's a reliable droid." Garrin rolled his eyes. Riyo smiled at the obvious affection between the Starks. Ms. Stark had called him Papa, leading Riyo to conclude was by adoption since humans and twi'leks couldn't breed.

"Well, we'd best get underway." Ms. Stark said "Papa, would you give them the tour?" Riyo felt Chopper instantly perk up at the twi'lek's words. They were finally going to see his brothers.

"Course, darlin'," the older man said. Tann smiled and left them. Mr. Stark watched her go.

"When did she grow up?" he asked himself with a shake of his head "Anyway, this here is the cargo hold, but we use it for just about everything." Riyo looked around, taking note of the speeder bike parked in one corner and the weapons rack loaded with blasters of various sizes and models. Riyo felt Chopper pull her into is side at the tremors that an through the ship as her engines lifted the vessel off the ground. Once the ship steadied, they continued the tour.

"This is the lounge, cockpit's down that way." Mr. Stark continued, pointing down the corridor to their right. He turned down the hall to their left.

"You'll be staying in Cabin B." the human pointed to the second door on their right "Medical's at the end of the hall, galley's the second door on the left. We should reach Polis Massa tomorrow at 'bout 1100 hours." As if on cue, they heard the hyperdive engines kick in, sending the ship into hyperspace.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Riyo said.

"Please, call me Garrin." the man said with a joking smile "Mr. Stark makes me feel old." Riyo smiled at the old human's joke and entered the cabin. Chopper set their belongings down on the floor and sat down on the bed. Riyo sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, she miled when his arm wrapped around her waist.

"We're finally going." Chopper said quietly, as if he expected to wake up from a dream. Riyo lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

"We're finally going." she confirmed with a smile. "Just think, tomorrow we'll be talking with Ahsoka and your brothers." Riyo was looking forward to it almost as much as he was. Chopper grinned.

"I can't wait."

_Tann_ _POV:_

Tann sat in the captain's chair, staring at the swirling blues of hyperspace. The door to the cockpit swished open behind her.

"Everything okay?" she asked. Garrin sat down in the co-pilot seat, propping his booted feet up on the dashboard.

"Yeah, they're gettin' situated in their cabin." he said. "So what's got you upset?" Tann sighed, he'd always been too good at reading her.

"He's a clone." she said, fiddling with the tip of her right lek.

"Yeah." Garrin nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Should I tell Ryder?" Ryder had always been more of a solitary type. Tann was amazed their partnership had worked out as well as it had, he hated people so much. Garrin folded hid arms across his chest, pondering the matter over.

"Does he know about the others?"

"I don't know." Tann answered. "I haven't seen him talk to them, and he hasn't brought them up, but the guys talk about them like they're holostars."

"Tano's boys are celebrities in their own right." Garrin reminded her. Tann sighed in frustration and let her lekku drop against her chest as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Exactly. Ryder should have at least _heard_ of them, even if he doesn't talk to a lot of people. I don't know if he doesn't know, or if he's just avoiding them." They sat in silence for a moment before Garrin spoke again.

"Ryder's a pretty perceptive lad." he said "Chances are, even if he doesn't know now, he'll find out on is own."

"So, you're saying I shouldn't tell him." Tann said.

"I'm sayin' if he doesn't ask, you don't have to tell him." Garrin said, laying a hand on his adopted daughter's shoulder. Tann looked at him and nodded. Garrin smiled and stood.

"I'm gonna head down to the galley and cook up some grub. After all, we've got guests." Tann grinned back at him and turned back to looking out at hyperspace. '_Wonder how Ryder's doing right now.' _She thought. She hadn't spoken to her partner since he'd left for his mission to Kashyyyk. Tann had heard things had gotten pretty bad on the Wookie homeworld, what with it being an Imperial protectorate (slave) world, but she was sure Ryder was fine.

_'After all,'_ she though with a small smile _'He's a Fett.'_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, woot woot! :) Tann and Garrin are OCs. I know there's a bit of controversy on whether or not humans and twi'leks can breed, with some sources saying yes and others saying no. I choose to follow the answer found in Karen Traviss' Republic Commando novels (if you haven't read them yet, I suggest you start as soon as possible). Don't forget to review!**


	4. Coming Home

_Boil POV:_

Boil sat at the communications console, enjoying the childish pleasure of spinning in his chair. Holocalls were few and far in between in this part of the galaxy, so Boil was usually bored out of his mind.

_'Don't know why they'd give me a fekking desk job.' _Boil thought grumpily. Yes, he'd taken a week long trip to Ryloth right after he'd joined up, so what? It had helped, hadn't it?

"Hard at work, I see." a young voice said behind him. _'Speak of the devil.' _Boil thought with a smile.

"You know me, Num'ika." he said, spinning around "Always preferred a good fight to sitting' on my _shebs._" Numa rolled her eyes and walked closer. In the eight years since meeting Boil and Waxer, she'd grown into a spunky and energetic fourteen year old. The lean build from years of malnutrition still made Boil grit his teeth in anger, but she was happy, and that was what mattered.

A ping on the perimeter scanners made them both jump. Boil swiveled back to the console.

"Stark's here." he said. Numa perked up at the news. She and Tann were naturally close, both of them being twi'leks.

"She's bringing those friends of Aunt Ahsoka's, right?" she asked, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yep." Boil said "One of 'em is another brother."

"Really?" Numa asked in surprise. Boil grinned and nodded.

"Let's go tell the others another one made it home."

* * *

_Tann POV:_

Tann guided the _Lady _through the asteroid field toward the base with all the care and precision of a pilot who knew what they were doing. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do with Ryder, but she knew that even if she didn't tell him, he would eventually find out on his own; she just didn't know how he would react. She had worked with the clone for almost seven years and she _still _didn't understand him.

With a forceful shake of her head, Tann pushed thoughts of her absent partner from her mind and focused on completing the landing cycle.

"Welcome to Polis Massa, everyone." she said over the comm as the ship touched down in the hangar.

* * *

_Chopper POV:_

It was like something out of a dream. Chopper followed Riyo down the boarding ramp in a daze. He felt her squeeze his hand and he smiled at her. It was because of her he was here. She had brought him home in every way.

A clamor of footsteps sounded close by. Chopper looked to see Ahsoka fairly running towards them, Rex hard on her heels. The next thing he knew, Chopper was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. For someone so small, Ahsoka had a _seriously_ firm grip. When the togruta finally released him, she turned and hugged Riyo.

"It is _really_ good to see you guys." Ahsoka said as she released the pantoran.

"It's good to see you too, Ahsoka." Riyo said with a smile.

"Welcome home, Chopper." Rex said, pounding his brother on the back. Chopper grinned and saw several other clones making their way to them. He easily recognized Tup, his distinctive top knot and tear tattoo easy to see. Chopper also had time to identify Fives and Jesse before they were surrounded.

"Welcome back, _vod_." a brother he recognized as Coric said with a grin. He saw three guys of Kenobi's, Odd Ball, Wooley and Boil. Chopper grinned as he was pounded on the back again and again. Kix had earned some new scars, but it was definitely him. Riyo laughed as Fives scooped her up in a hug. Chopper felt his smile widen as his brothers readily welcomed the woman he loved.

For the first time in years, Chopper was content. He was back with his brothers where he belonged, and he had the woman he loved to thank for it. Chopper slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Thank you." he said quietly. She smiled up at him, her eyes glowing with joy. Chopper pulled her closer for a kiss. A cheer went up among the guys. Ahsoka grinned at them, a knowing look in her eyes. The galaxy faded away, leaving Chopper and his family in their happy little bubble.

* * *

_Tann POV: _

Tann watched the reunited clones with a soft smile. She was sure the Emperor could hear their shouts all the way from Coruscant. _'Boys will be boys.'_ she thought to herself _'Especially Mando boys.'_ She had just gotten off the comm with Ryder. Seems things had gone sideways on Kashyyyk and he needed her to pick him up. Boil's girl Numa caught her eye and walked over.

"Hey, kid." Tann greeted with a smile.

"Safe flight?" the younger twi'lek asked. Tann nodded.

"Yep, uneventful as a day on Dantooine." Numa grinned.

"So, are you staying?"

"Nah, I gotta go pick up my partner on Kashyyyk."

"Can I come with?" There was no way to mistake the hope in the teenager's voice. Tann smiled sadly.

"Sorry, kid. Kashyyyk is rough right now. Imps and slavers are cracking down hard. Boil'd kill me if I let you near that place." Tann agreed with the clone on this. Slave life was hard, especially so for a young twi'lek female. Numa visibly deflated, her brown eyes downcast.

"Hey, I'll tell you what; next time I make a supply run to Corellia you can tag along." Tann said with a smile, reaching out to gently tug on Numa's right lek. The girl brightened and hugged the older female.

"Thanks." the fourteen year old said before turning to run after the group of clones, who were leaving the hangar. Tann turned and walked back up the _Shady Lady's _passing Arfour in the hall. The droid swerved to follow her, blurbing out a question.

"Yes, we're going to get Ryder." Tann answered as she entered the cockpit. Garrin had already returned to his ship, the _Fool's Gambit_. There hadn't been any goodbyes, but time was credits in the life of a smuggler. Sitting down in the pilot's seat, Tann took a moment to run her hands over the familiar controls of her ship. This was her life, this was what she'd chosen. All she needed was here; she had her ship, she had Garrin and she had her crew. She had a possible apprentice in Numa, the young twi'lek eager to see the galaxy and experience it to the fullest. Tann would be happy to show her the joys of flying, the thrill of dodging an Imperial patrol and blasting them to bits when they blink. Tann smiled in anticipation, she would love to teach Numa. _'We girls have to stick together.'_

An impatient warble from Arfour snapped the twi'lek out of her musings. With a shake of her head, Tann cast thoughts of the future from her mind. She needed to focus on the here and now, and right now she had a partner who needed to get out of his most recent sticky situation.

"Alright." she said to the droid "Let's go get Ryder."

* * *

_Ryder POV: _

_'Osik. Osik. Osik.'_

Ryder, soldier and spy for the Rebellion, was anything but fine. He ran along side the Wookie rebels, blaster fire filling the air around them. Imperial patrols through Orriorr and the other cities were few and far in between, but they were always well armed. Smaller patrols had tendencies to go missing after angering some of the locals, so extra precautions had to be taken.

Hairy arms suddenly swept Ryder off his feet. The next thing he knew, he was air born. A wordless yell escaped as Ryder soared through the air. There was a grunt as Ryder connected with another body. The Wookie promptly set Ryder on his feet. They were standing on a walkway fifteen feet below the one he had just been on.

_'They threw me.'_ he realized. _'These massive walls of fur actually _threw_ me.' _Ryder didn't have time to marvel at the fact however. The stormtroopers were standing on the platform above them, raining blaster fire down on the rebels. Ryder and the wookies took off for the outskirts of the city, back to the small cluster of huts that housed the insurrectionists. Ryder's borrowed ship had already been destroyed, so he was stuck.

_'Where's Tann when you need her?' _he thought grumpily as they continued the trek to the camp, he just hoped he could get a hold of her on the holo. The sooner he was off this blasted world, the better.

* * *

'ika- diminutive suffix, can be added to names as a very familiar or childhood form (Num'ika is Little Numa)

vod- brother

osik- shit

**A/N: Can't say I didn't warn you, updates will be irregular. You guys had to know Numa and Boil had to be in this. Theirs is an interesting dynamic, and you do have to wonder what became of her. I know the reunion may seem short, but more of it will come in the next chapter. Remember, reviews are love!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, everyone, sorry for the long wait. Those of you who have followed and reviewed this story so far, thank you. You have no idea how much your support helps. I know it's been a while since I last updated, and it kills me to say you're going to have to wait a little while longer. Real Life has very rudely interrupted. I want to get this next chapter out for you all, but there's just a lot of stuff I have to deal with right now. I'll spare you the details, but basically my little sister left and is now refusing to come home. Pile this on top of school starting soon, a severe case of writer's block and I somehow managed to get Listeria. I just want you guys to know that the next chapter is almost done and will hopefully be up before the first day of school. Once again, thank you all so much for everything and I hope to see you all again next chapter. **

**May the Force be with you :)**


	6. Story Time

**A/N: I am BACK, baby! *cue celebratory fanfare* I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've posted a proper chapter, sorry about that. Real Life chose to rear it's despicable head and attack me where it hurts, my family. To answer your question, yes, Ryder is another OC. We will be seeing more of him and Tann as the story progresses. As promised, more on the happy reunion this chapter. For some people it may be different, but I'm gonna use the way my family and friends reconnect after a long time: eat a big dinner, pour the drinks and stay up until the wee hours of the morning catching up. That's right, this chapter we finally learn how Rex and the guys escaped Order 66 and how they found Ahsoka. Naturally this will be a long one, so let's get this party started :)**

**Warning: this chapter should probably be rated T**

* * *

_Chuchi POV:_

Riyo certainly had to hand it to Chopper's brothers, they knew how to give someone a warm welcome. She doubted she'd ever seen that much food at one time, not even at senate dinners. The boys dug right in, laughing and joking as if they had never been apart. It was good to see Chopper laughing with his brothers, it was clear how much he had missed them.

_'He needs this.'_ Riyo thought to herself with a smile _'He never would have admitted it, but he needs his brothers, just as they need him.' _After the meal, they all moved to the living area, simply talking and catching up. Someone (Fives, she thought) broke out a bottle of wine at some point. When offered a glass, Riyo politely declined.

"You sure?" Boil asked "It's pretty good."

"I'm sure." Riyo answered "You want to be uncles, don't you?" Stunned silence followed her statement as the clones around them stared at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" Ahsoka asked from her position at Rex's side. Both Chopper and Riyo grinned. A rowdy cheer rose up, Chopper receiving more slaps on the back, Riyo being crushed into so many hugs she was sure her ribs would crack.

"How far along are you?" Kix asked. They had all recently learned that the usually calm medic had a soft spot for kids. It had become a subject of teasing among the brothers.

"Eight weeks." Riyo told him, her smile only growing wider. Rex smiled, looking very much like the proud older brother he was. Riyo didn't miss the arm he wrapped around Ahsoka's shoulders, or the way the togruta leaned into Rex's side. The pantoran had suspected Ahsoka and the captain were more than simply friends back during the war. The honest teasing that were Ahsoka's trademark had given way to subtle flirting when it came to the 501st captain. Riyo was happy to see her friend enjoying the bliss of being in love.

They all talked long into the night. They had so much catching up to do.

"How did you all manage to get away?" Chopper asked "Order 66 was meant to be followed without question."

"I've been wondering about that too." Numa declared from her seat next to Boil, setting down her glass of water. The young twi'lek turned to her companion, an accusing glint in her eye "You never told me."

"I've been so busy teaching you Basic there was never time." the clone replied with a smirk. Numa rolled her eyes at him.

"Keep quiet and I'll tell you." Rex said with a small smile. Numa nodded and nestled back against Boil, apparently satisfied. With an exasperated sigh, Rex began.

"We had just gotten the comm..."

_Flashback:_

_Rex looked at his brothers, seeing the same turmoil in their faces. Torrent Company had been sent to Utapau with General Kenobi and the 212th in the hopes of finally capturing Grievous. Things were going better than expected, with Kenobi having killed the Separatist general when the universe had come crashing down around them. The Jedi had been declared traitors by the Chancellor, who in the same breath had ordered their execution._

_The 501st captain's mind raced; the Jedi... traitors? It didn't seem possible. Rex could see his brothers try to make sense of it all. They stood in silence for a moment, all of them shifting uneasily._

_"Captain," Jesse said "What do we do?"_

_Those words, asked with such uncertainty, called up a memory buried inside Rex. A memory of big cerulean eyes, so full of hope and the innocence of a child, looking up at him. The memory jolted Rex out of his confusion. Ahsoka... _Ahsoka _was a Jedi. She had left the Order, certainly, but she would always carry the memory of the Jedi teachings with her. That meant- Rex felt his blood freeze in his veins- that meant Ahsoka was a target. She would be hunted down and killed with the rest. Rex's hands closed into fists 'They'll have to kill me first.'_

_"We get the _shab _outta here." he told Jesse, his voice hardening with resolve. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not gonna stand aside and let them slaughter innocent people in cold blood."_

_"You want us to disobey orders?" Tup asked, his eyes widening._

_"It won't stop with the Jedi on the front." Rex said "The order demands the execution of _ all_ the Jedi."_

_"Even the younglings." Kix realized. _

_"Even former Jedi." Fives said bitterly. His words instantly set them all on edge as they realized what they meant._

_"The Commander." Coric breathed in horror. Rex nodded, tasting bile in the back of his throat. The betrayal of their beloved togruta was still a fresh wound to all of them. They had been saddened by her choice to leave, but had understood her decision. Some of the boys had started calling the ordeal 'Ahsoka's Umbara' her experience having been rather similar to the emotional purgatory the clones of the 501st had endured on the shadowy world._

_"Exactly." Rex ground out "She needs us, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some wizened old crone have her killed." He was stunned by his statement, he and all his brothers had been bred to be totally loyal to the Supreme Chancellor, such open defiance was unheard of in a clone, and yet Rex meant every word._

_"We have no idea where she is." Tup pointed out "Even if we manage to get off this rock, we have no way of knowing her location."_

_"We'll find her." Rex assured his brothers "She's tough, she'll keep herself in one piece until we can get to her. Besides," he allowed himself a small smile "Ahsoka has a knack for making her presence known." The others nodded in agreement. Rex unhooked his bucket from his belt and slammed it on his head._

_"Let's move." he ordered. Torrent Company was quick to obey._

_They ran across the platform undisturbed, the majority of the battle raging above them. Without warning, a massive explosion erupted several levels above them. Rex and the others dropped to defensive positions and looked up in time to see General Kenobi plummet down to the water below._

_"We have to help him." Jesse said. Coric looked at him incredulously._

_"You think he survived that?"_

_"You think he didn't?"_

_"Come on." Rex ordered "Kix, have your medkit ready."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_The clones once again took off, now heading to the lower levels. Three levels down they met up with Boil and Wooley. The 212th clones immediately raised their blasters._

_"You plannin' to finish him off?" Boil growled. _

_"Planning to help him get off this dirtball." Rex replied, his voice tense, he didn't want to shoot his brothers, but he would if he had to. Thankfully, Wooley and Boil lowered their weapons with sighs of relief._

_"Nice to know there are still a few brothers who haven't lost their minds." Wooley said, Rex nodded sadly. When they finally reached lake on the bottom level, Kenobi had swum closer to shore. Rex and Fives stood on the stone ledge on the side of the lake and grabbed the Jedi by the arms, hauling him out of the water._

_"General, are you alright?" Rex asked as Kix looked the human over._

_"I'm fine, Rex." Obi-wan said, his breathing heavy. Kix finished tending Kenobi's few minor injuries and helped the Jedi to his feet._

_"We need to get you out of here." Rex said urgently as they moved under some cover._

_"What in blazes is going on?" Kenobi asked; he suddenly went rigid, his blue eyes unseeing. The blood drained from the Jedi's face and he swayed on his feet, causing Kix and Coric to grab his arms to support him. Rex grimaced beneath his visor. He knew the General had just sensed the passing of other Jedi. How many clones were turning on their generals at this very moment? How many unsuspecting Jedi were being killed in cold blood by their own troops? The captain worked to swallow past the lump in his throat._

_"General," he said hoarsely "We have to go." Kenobi nodded, regaining some of his composure, but he was still pale. The Jedi and the renegade clones ran through the lower levels of the city relatively undisturbed. After the battle above had died down, a Laat/i flew down and hovered over the lake, causing Rex and the others to duck behind some crates for cover as the gunship searched for signs of life. The varactyl Kenobi had been riding was either dead or had wandered off. After a few tense minutes, the gunship departed._

_They were forced to go up to the higher levels to have any hope of finding a ship. While the battle had ended above them, there were still numerous clone troopers milling about, forcing Rex and his men to take back alleys and side passageways to avoid detection. __Finally, the group made it to a nearby landing pad. The only ship they found was a rickety old _Wayfarer-_class Medium Transport that looked like it had just been dragged out of a scrap heap. Coric took one look at it and wrinkled his nose._

_"Permission to speak freely, Captain?"_

_"Granted." Rex said with a nod._

_"That is the sorriest excuse for a ship I've ever seen. I'm not sure it will hold together long enough for us to get out of atmo." Rex smirked._

_"We can sell the thing for parts after we get out of here." He assured his brother. "For now let's just see if this bucket of bolts will actually fly." Wooley immediately went to engineering to see if the engines were intact. After he gave a tentative green light, Jesse and Tup powered the ship up. The engines shuddered violently, but they started. Rex stood behind the pilot's chair, gripping the headrest in agitation. They were in for a fight, they all knew that, a fight against their brothers._

_"You boys ready?" the captain asked. Jesse tossed him a wry glance over his shoulder. __The last time any of them had faced anything like this had been back on Umbara when Krell had tricked them into going against each other on the battlefield. This time was different; this time they were knowingly going up against their fellow clones. They were as ready as they'd ever be. _

_As soon as they cleared the landing pad they were dodging gunships. Even though they were in a civilian ship, the less attention they drew the better. Most of Torrent Company sat in the commons, gripping their blasters with unease as they looked at the ceiling, trying to see past the bulkhead of the ship. Kenobi sat at the dejarik table, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Kix sat a few feet away, keeping a watchful eye on the older human. While he had not seen any visible injuries, a fall like that could cause serious internal damage, even to a Jedi. He would monitor the General until he was certain Kenobi had not been seriously harmed._

_They made it past Utapau's atmosphere with surprisingly little incident. Most of the fighters had returned to the Star Destroyer, with only a handful on patrol. Rex watched them all with a wary eye, searching for signs of a trap. There was no way it would be this easy. Apparently Jesse was thinking the same thing._

_"This is too easy." the other clone said "It's like they want us to get away." As if on cue to his words, a fighter darted closer._

_"Unknown shuttle, you are flying in a restricted area. Please identify." Odd Ball. Tup, Jesse and Rex all shared a nervous look. The clone pilot was known for his loyalty, but would it extend to letting his brothers- and their general- live? Squaring his shoulders, Rex answered._

_"This is Captain Rex. We've acquisitioned a civilian ship and need to get off-world."_

_"Captain?" There was a pause. When the pilot spoke again, his voice was lower, as if he was afraid someone would overhear "I imagine General Kenobi's with you."_

_"Yep." Rex confirmed "Kenobi is the last person who would betray the Republic." Rex's thoughts once again drifted to Ahsoka and how she had been forced to face betrayal alone "We've already made this mistake once, I don't plan to repeat it." The captain hoped the other clone couldn't hear his voice crack. He needed to present a strong and capable front if they wanted to get out of this alive._

_"Wouldn't dream of stopping you, sir." Odd Ball replied "However, I do have one question."_

_"Let's hear it." It was a tense moment before Odd Ball spoke again._

_"Can I come with?" Rex almost laughed at the uncertainty in the younger clone's voice. Did he really think they would say no?_

_"Of course you can, Odd Ball." Rex answered with a grin "What kind of question is that?" He didn't miss the sigh of relief over the comm. Tup and Jesse grinned at one another._

_"Opening hangar bay doors." Jesse said, manipulating the controls "Welcome aboard, _vod_." As they signed off, Tup collapsed into his chair, heaving a sigh of relief._

_"Another brother who has his loyalties figured out." he said with a shake of his head "I almost don't believe it." Rex clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder._

_"Better believe it, Tup." the captain said, still smiling "See if you can get a hold of Senator Organa. He should still be loyal. I'll go tell the boys Odd Ball's joining us."_

_"Yes, sir." Jesse and Tup replied in unison. Rex turned and headed for the commons. Wooley and Coric stood up as Rex entered._

_"Everything alright, Captain?" Kix asked. Rex couldn't keep the smile off his face._

_"Odd Ball's coming with us." he answered. His brothers stared at him in awe as grins split their faces. Fives let out a whoop of joy, and Coric laughed. Rex saw a small smile cross Kenobi's bearded face. 'He knows he's not alone.' the captain thought 'He knows he has allies to help him.' Those thoughts naturally brought Ahsoka to the forefront of his mind and how she hadn't had the same knowledge._

_'Stop it.' Rex snapped at himself, giving himself a firm mental shake 'You can think about finding her later. Right now you have to get General Kenobi to safety.' Despite that, Rex had to force himself to not look at his right wrist, not think about the name of the young woman he cared for tattooed on his skin, hidden by plastoid._

_The hum of a star fighter's engines reached their ears before cutting off, followed by the soft groan of the thick hangar doors closing. Moments later, Odd Ball stepped into the room, his helmet tucked under one arm and a smile on his face. Wooley and Kix embraced their fellow clone, quickly followed by the others. After a round of hugs and back pounding, the pilot turned to Kenobi._

_"It's good to see you alive, General." Odd Ball said respectfully, smile still in place._

_"It's good to see you as well, Odd Ball." Obi-wan said, his smile just barely reaching his eyes. They all heard the hyperdrive engines kick in, launching the ship into hyperspace. Shortly after, Jesse and Tup walked in._

_"We've set course to rendezvous with Senator Organa's flagship." Jesse told them "He has already found Master Yoda." Rex saw Kenobi's shoulders sag in relief. Tup shifted uncomfortably. There was more._

_"Sir..." he said "There's more." the rest of the group looked at the two clones expectantly. Jesse took a deep breath and continued._

_"The rest of the 501st attacked the Jedi Temple." the clone swallowed uncomfortably "They struck shortly before dawn. It... it's all over the Holonet. The Chancellor is expected to give a speech on the matter in a few hours." Everyone sat frozen where they were, the silence deafening. The 501st? Skywalker's men? Did that mean that he too had been killed, another Jedi betrayed by his men?_

_"They had no warning." Kix said quietly, his voice cracking "No chance of escape..." they all sat in grim silence, each thinking about the innocent lives ended in this terrible genocide. Rex squeezed his hands into fists as rage burned through him. Was this truly how this war would end? The long years of brutal conflict, the massive death tolls from countless worlds across the galaxy in the hope of restoring peace and order, only to have it all end in more bloodshed and betrayal? It all seemed like a sick joke, a mockery of all he and his brothers had fought and died for. _

_Once again Rex couldn't help but feel like he would soon have his answer, and he wouldn't like what it was._

_End Flashback:_

"... once we met up with Organa and Master Yoda, Palatine gave his whole speech about the Jedi being traitors and turned the Republic into the Empire." Rex concluded, taking a swig of his wine.

"It couldn't have been that easy." Chopper said with a shake of his head "They wouldn't have just _let _you escape Utapau. Did they have a means of tracking you?"

"We went over every inch of that grease bucket," Coric said "No trackers, no homing beacon. It just doesn't add up."

"Maybe they didn't think an old junker would pose any threat." Rex said with a shrug "Either way, we managed to escape."

"How did you all manage to find Ahsoka?" Riyo asked "Surely it took some time, especially since you'd had a year to start over." the pantoran turned to her friend. Ahsoka smiled.

"I had managed to find a refugee ship bound for Saleucami..."

_Flashback:_

_Ahsoka stood and wiped the sweat from her brow, the noon sun beating down mercilessly. She had finally finished loading up the hoversled with the latest harvest. Stretching out her aching muscles, Ahsoka walked to the front of the speeder._

_"All set." she informed her employer, a relieved smile on her face._

_"Thank you, Ahsoka." Suu said, returning the smile. Behind her, Cut was kneeling before his children, saying goodbye._

_"I'll only be gone a few days, Jek." he reassured his young son "We'll be back before you know it."_

_"I wanna go with you and Miss 'Soka, Daddy." the eight-year-old complained, stomping his foot. Behind him, Shaeeah stood quietly, her hands clasped behind her as she rocked back and forth on her heels._

_"Maybe next season, kiddo." Cut said with a smile as he rubbed his son's head. The young twi'lek boy's shoulders slumped in disappointment and he looked at the ground and mumbled an okay. Cut hugged him before turning to his daughter._

_"Hey," Ahsoka said, moving to crouch before Jek, resting a hand on his shoulder "Jek, can you look at me?" the eight-year-old slowly met her gaze._

_"I have a very important mission for you." she told the boy, putting all the sincerity and seriousness she could into her words. Jek instantly perked up, his eyes widening "It's the most important job there is, and only you can do it."_

_"What is it?" the boy asked "I'll do anything!" He puffed out his chest to emphasize his words and it was all Ahsoka could do to keep from laughing._

_"I need you to keep an eye on everything here until we get back. You have to protect your mom and sister, since your dad and I can't while we're away. Can you do that for me?" _

_"Uh-huh." Jek said, nodding eagerly. Ahsoka smiled and hugged the boy._

_"Good. I know I can count on you to do the best you can to look after things here." Ahsoka released him and went to rise to her feet when she suddenly felt the universe spin off it's axis. The ground dropped from beneath her as horrified screams reverberated through her mind, leaving her montrals ringing. The cold darkness in the Force enveloped her and all she felt was the pain of a thousand deaths. It felt as if her blood had frozen in her veins as pain and suffering squeezed her heart with an icy fist._

_"Miss 'Soka!" _

_Her hands felt sticky with the blood of countless beings. Everything around her was distorted, out of focus. Shapes swirled together in a jumbled blur. Color leeched out of everything, leaving behind only inky black. Was this madness? Her whole being suddenly burned as if on fire, the pain nearly blinding her. All around her was pain, death, betrayal._

_'So much pain...' she thought breathlessly 'So much death...' _

_Through the echoes of the death and destruction around her, she could discern words, the voices speaking them far away:_

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Is she gonna be okay? Please be okay Miss 'Soka, please be okay!"_

_Through all the pain and all the darkness, one voice, little more than a whisper, stood apart as it echoed through her mind._

_'Farewell, Little 'Soka."_

_"Plo." Ahsoka choked out, tears streaking down her face. Unable to bear it any longer, she gave herself up to the darkness, sinking into oblivion._

_End Flashback:_

"... that was when I knew the Temple had been attacked." Ahsoka said, drawing her story to a close. "That the Jedi had been betrayed." They all sat in silence for a moment, mourning the lives that had been lost.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." Riyo said, her voice small. Chopper pulled her closer into his side, rubbing her arm.

"I still can't believe we have another brother out there." He said in disbelief. Rex nodded.

"I met Cut and the Lawquanes when they let me stay in their barn after I got shot." he said "They were the ones who really taught me I could be my own person, have a life of my own."

"And you passed that lesson on to us." Jesse added "Really it's thanks to them we became who we are now."

"What became of the Lawquanes?" Riyo asked.

"I hadn't spoken with them since they'd let me use their barn." Rex explained "They had said I was always welcome..."

_Flashback:_

_Rex leaned against the speeder, staring out over the terrain. It had been five years since the Empire had formed, five long, miserable years since the galaxy went mad. After Senator Amidala's death, both Yoda and Kenobi went into hiding, instructing other surviving Jedi to do the same. Organa had given Rex and his brothers a ship and enough credits to last them a decade._

_'Go find Ahsoka.' he had told them 'Find her and keep her safe.' They hadn't needed to be told twice. The good senator had supplied what leads he could, but there simply wasn't much there. With all the pro-Empire propaganda circulating, hard facts were difficult to come by. Not to mention Ahsoka had covered her tracks well. She had clearly meant to disappear after leaving the Jedi Order. They had searched every possible world she could have gone to, any place she would have thought was safe._

_They had assisted a handful of Jedi survivors along the way, helping them to disappear into the far reaches of the galaxy. A few had joined their fledgling Rebellion, but most had decided to go into hiding, departing to fade into obscurity among the stars. Rex was pulled out of his musings by the hum of speeder bikes. He looked up and saw Fives and Jesse pull up beside him._

_"All clear, Rex." the former ARC informed him "No Imperial patrols pass through this area." Rex nodded, at least Cut and his family were safe. The thought immediately called up memories of the clone deserter. Rex wondered how his brother was doing, he hadn't spoken to him since he had ridden away from the farm almost eight years ago._

_"You sure heading to this farm is a good idea?" Jesse asked, his voice laced with uncertainty "They are civilians."_

_"Technically, so are we." Rex pointed out._

_"That's not what I meant." Jesse grumbled "They've never fought in a war."_

_"Actually, they have." Rex said. Both Jesse and Fives stared at him, confusion etched into their faces._

_"I never did tell you the full story..."_

_End Flashback:_

"You had never told them?" Numa asked "Why?"

"It's rude to interrupt people, Num'ika." Boil reminded the girl, nudging her with his elbow.

"It's alright, Boil." Rex assured his brother with a smile. The clone then turned his attention to his adopted family member.

"If I'd told anyone about Cut, he would have been arrested. He would have been taken from his family, and might have been sent back to Kamino." he explained to the teenager. Numa nodded, still not fully understanding, but accepting the answer she had been given. Rex shook his head before continuing.

"With all that had happened and how long it had been, we decided to pay them a visit..."

_Flashback: _

_Rex looked up at the farmhouse as he, Jesse and Fives dismounted. It was as if no time had passed. The weathered wooden structure stood unchanged, despite the turmoil that had taken over the galaxy. A noise to their left drew Rex's attention. A twi'lek boy, around the same age as the girl Boil had picked up shortly after Kenobi had left for Tatooine, was coming out of the barn, dusting his hands off on his pants. The orange skin and short lekku immediately identified the youth. He looked up and saw the three clones, his eyes widening._

_"There is no way this is the same kid I met eight years ago." Rex declared with a smile as he took a step towards the boy._

_"Uncle Rex!" Jek cried, running forward to hug the clone. Rex eagerly returned his nephew's hug. The boy's shout drew the attention of his sister, now a beautiful girl of sixteen. She ran out of the house and down the porch to throw her arms around Rex. Fives and Jesse stood behind him, shifting uncomfortably. Neither clone really knew what to do in this type of situation, so they opted to simply stand quietly._

_"You've both grown." Rex said as he took in the his brother's children when they finally released him. Jek's nose was crooked from being broken and Shaeeah had a small scar on her right cheek from a pimple, but they otherwise looked the same as they did the last time Rex had seen them. Suu came out of the house, no doubt to investigate what form of trouble her children had gotten themselves into. When she caught sight of Rex, her steps halted._

_"I didn't think we'd be seeing you again." she said, her voice wary as she eyed the two clones behind him. No doubt she believed they were Imperial._

_"Didn't think I'd have the opportunity to come back." Rex replied "Being a civilian has it's advantages." He saw relief flash in the twi'lek woman's eyes as she stepped off the porch and made her way to them._

_"My husband should be back in a few hours. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." she said, casting a look Fives' and Jesse's way. Jek nodded enthusiastically._

_"Then you can meet Miss 'Soka!" the boy said, his young face breaking into a wide grin. Rex raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by the name._

_"Miss 'Soka?" _

_"She's the farmhand Daddy hired a few years ago." Shaeeah explained._

_"Togruta girl, quite the hard worker." Suu said, a note of admiration in her voice "We met her when she saved Jek from a runaway ronto." At this Jek blushed, kicking at the dirt._

_"She didn't _save _me, exactly..."_

_"She swooped in outta nowhere, grabbed him, and rolled outta the way faster than lightning." Shaeeah explained, her eyes shining with admiration. At her words, Rex felt his heart switch into overdrive._

_'Only a Jedi would have reflexes like that.' he thought. A look over his shoulder told him Fives and Jesse had come to the same realization. Suu apparently noticed the distress on the clones' faces and cleared her throat._

_"Alright, I know it's been a long time but the nunas need feeding." Both children groaned._

_"Aww, Mom." Jek complained. Suu refused to heed their arguments and sent the children off to complete their chores. She gestured for the men to follow her inside. The interior remained mostly the same, with one or two new pieces of furniture added or replaced as time had passed. Jesse looked around, a thoughtful expression on his face._

_"Didn't get to see in here last time." he murmured to himself. _

_"That's because last time, we were in the barn while Kix patched me up after that clanker took a pot-shot at me." Rex said with a smirk. Jesse shot him a look and rolled his eyes. They all sat down in the living area and chatted._

_"What do you know about this farmhand?" Rex found himself asking and mentally kicked himself. 'Real subtle, Rex.' he thought to himself. Luckily, Suu didn't take notice of his interest, or if she did, didn't comment on it._

_"Her name's Ahsoka Tano. We've had her with us for about six years. She came here on a refugee ship from Coruscant." Rex, Jesse and Fives all froze in their seats, their eyes widening. She was here. Ahsoka was onworld. More than that, she would be back in this house in a few hours. After five long, miserable years, they would finally see her, talk to her._

_"Does she ever mention her life before coming to Saleucami?" Rex asked, a childish part of him wanting to know if she had ever talked about him and his brothers, about the years they had spent as friends and comrades on the battlefield._

_"She doesn't really talk about her past." Suu continued with a shake of her head "The only thing we've really heard her mention is someone named Plo." Rex felt his heart clench as he remembered Ahsoka's determination to save General Plo Koon from the _Malevolence _and her later explaining her close friendship with the Kel Dor Jedi. Now he was gone, killed on Cato Nemoidia by his own troops. Suu continued on, oblivious to his dark thoughts._

_"The first time she mentioned him was during her episode."_

_"Episode?" Fives asked, leaning forward in his seat. Jesse Rex also focused on the twi'lek._

_"About five years ago, she and Cut were preparing to deliver the season's first harvest." Suu explained "She had just said goodbye to Jek when she collapsed. She was shaking uncontrollably and she became very pale." the twi'lek shuddered "After that, she blacked out." The memory of Master Kenobi, frightfully pale and weak as he sensed the death of other Jedi, flashed through Rex's mind._

_"Before she lost consciousness, she said Plo's name." Suu said, continuing her grim tale "We brought her inside and sent for a doctor, but he couldn't find anything wrong. She wouldn't come out of her room for weeks after that." Rex nodded, his mouth a hard line. Even though she had left the Jedi Order, she wouldn't be able to simply brush off the near extermination of her old way of life. The three clones sat in a grim silence, each feeling guilty for being unable to offer their beloved Commander comfort when she had needed it most. Suu looked at all three of the clones, her brows knit, as if trying to solve a puzzle in her head. After a moment, her eyes widened as understanding dawned._

_"You know her." It wasn't a question. _

_"Ahsoka was our commanding officer back during the war." Rex explained. One of the twi'lek's eyebrows rose._

_"Is she a Jedi?" she asked. Rex shared a look with his brothers._

_"She used to be." he said after a moment "She left after a fellow Jedi framed her for murder and bombing the Jedi temple on Coruscant." Suu gasped, her eyes going wide. Rex worked past the bitter taste in his mouth as anger filled him. Offee was now at large, serving as one of the Emperor's Inquisitors, murdering Jedi and Force-sensitives. Rex sincerely hoped to never lay eyes on the mirialan again._

_They sat in silence for a few moments before turning to other topics. They were pulled out of their conversation by a clamor of noise and shouts of "Daddy!" from Jek and Shaeeah. Suu rose from her seat and walked out onto the porch, a warm smile on her face. Rex, Jesse and Fives couldn't see out the windows, but the rise and fall of voices told them Suu was filling her husband in on the situation._

_Cut came into the house, his brown eyes immediately settling on his fellow clones. He grinned when he saw Rex, the latter standing to clap his brother on the back._

_"It's been a long time, Rex." Cut said, his smile never wavering. Rex grinned back._

_"Too long." he agreed "This is Jesse and Fives." Both clones stood and shook Cut's hand before they all sat down again, Cut wrapping an arm around his wife._

_"To think I just missed you last time." Jesse said with a rueful smile._

_"At least you made it this time." Cut said. His face then grew serious "I understand your friends of Ahsoka's." Fives nodded._

_"We've been looking for her since Palps dubbed himself Emperor." the former ARC said, steadily meeting the farmer's gaze. Cut nodded, apparently pleased with their answer. Two loud and insistent voices rose outside, and a flurry of footsteps thudded on the porch. The front door flew open and banged against the wall as Jek and Shaeeah fairly dragged a young togruta in by the arms. Rex felt his breath catch in his throat as he immediately recognized the white angel wing and diamond markings emblazoned on sienna skin. He, Fives and Jesse all rose to their feet, the latter two reflexively snapping into a salute. Big cerulean eyes landed on them, and Ahsoka froze, giving Rex time to look the young woman over. Her lekku had grown, now ending at around her belly button and her montrals now curved gracefully upwards. Her blue eyes, still as gorgeous as ever, were wide in shock._

_She stared at them, and they her, each unsure how to proceed. After an awkward moment, Rex cracked a weak smile._

_"You didn't think we'd just_ let _you disappear, did you?" he asked. The next thing he knew, Ahsoka had launched herself at him. Supple arms wrapped around his neck in a bone crushing hug. Rex staggered back, his arms instinctively wrapping around the togruta. He didn't fight the grin that spread over his face. Ahsoka was alright, Ahsoka was safe. The proof was in his arms and currently squeezing the breath from his lungs. She finally released him and turned to hug Jesse and Fives. _

_"I missed you guys." Ahsoka said, a grin lighting up her face. All of them were grinning, the smiles reaching their eyes for the first time in years._

_"We missed you too, Kid." Rex said, his eyes never leaving her face. Completely forgotten by the group, Suu ushered her family out of the living room, allowing the reunited friends some privacy. After all, they had a_ lot_ of catching up to do..._

_End_ _Flashback_:

"...Cut and his family are still on Saleucami." Rex concluded "They chose not to fight, but they provide supplies for the Alliance and serve as a safe house should the need arise. We try to keep in contact with them as much as possible."

Riyo nodded, stifling a yawn. Chopper noticed her fatigue, and a gentle smile bloomed on his face.

"I think we're going to have to save the rest of story time for tomorrow." He said, nodding toward Numa, who was curled up against Boil, sound asleep. Boil smirked down at his young companion, brown eyes full of affection for the girl.

"I think it's time we _all _went to bed." Ahsoka said with a smile as she stood up. The other clones nodded their agreement. Once they had all mumbled goodnight, Chopper helped Riyo to her feet. Boil scooped up a still sleeping Numa and carried her out of the room and to their quarters. Chopper guided Riyo into the hall as she yawned. Making their way quietly down the hall, Riyo thought over the day's events. They had arrived at a Rebel outpost, had finally met up with Ahsoka and Chopper's brothers, and heard the story of how they had escaped evil and found each other again. Riyo couldn't have hoped for a better day. She smiled wistfully as she and Chopper entered their dim quarters, perfectly content with the world around her. She hummed a tune to herself as she changed into a nightgown and settled next to Chopper in bed, her smile growing as his strong arms immediately wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"I love you." she mumbled, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose. Chopper smiled, his arms tightening around her.

"I love you, _cyar'ika_." he replied with a soft sigh and they both drifted off to sleep.

_Boil POV:_

Boil carried Numa down the hall to their quarters, her gentle snores making him smile. He had wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other supporting her backside as he moved. Despite her size, he carried her with ease, her cheek resting on his shoulder. Once back in the room he shared with the twi'lek, he lay her on her bed and tugged off her shoes. He had just pulled the covers up over her slight frame when she stirred.

"Nerra?" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering.

"Hey kiddo." he whispered, a smile creeping onto his face "It's past your bedtime. Go back to sleep."

"I like Auntie Chuchi." Numa said, fisting one hand in the blanket and drawing it closer "She's nice."

"Yeah," Boil said absentmindedly "She is." Numa let out a sleepy moan and rolled over, immediately falling back asleep, completely oblivious to the thought her words had sparked in her companion. Boil moved to sit on his bed and tugged off his boots, setting them on the floor at the foot of his bunk. Laying down, the clone stared at his young companion, sleep eluding him.

He loved the girl like she was his own, had done all he could to provide and care for her; and yet, he felt it wasn't good enough. Numa needed another female to talk to. She had wonderful aunts in Ahsoka and now Chuchi, she certainly had a good friend in the twi'lek woman Tann Stark, but that wasn't enough. She needed a mother, someone to comfort her in a way that he himself could not. 'Comfort was always more of Waxer's thing, anyway.' The thought made the clone once again miss his brother and best friend. So, lying there in the dark, Boil came to a decision.

He would start dating.

_Rex POV:_

"It's good to have Chopper back." Rex said as he and Ahsoka cleared away the remains of their impromptu celebration. Wine glasses were delivered to the cleaning droids and the empty wine bottle was deposited down the waste chute. Ahsoka nodded.

"He and Chuchi are good together." she observed, a smile on her heart-shaped face " Just think, soon they'll have a youngling of their own toddling around." Rex grinned at the thought.

"Let's just hope the kid doesn't take after Chopper, otherwise we're all screwed." Ahsoka snorted with laughter as they left the commons and headed to their room. Ahsoka sat on the bed and tugged off her boots before burrowing under the covers. Rex smirked and quickly followed. Pulling Ahsoka closer, his eyes roved her features after she fell asleep as his brothers' words echoed through his mind.

_'It just doesn't add up_.' It did when you had all the facts

_'It couldn't have been that easy.'_ Except it was. Rex had never told them. Never said why they had managed to escape Utapau so easily. They'd had help. Cody had made his choice to stay with the Empire, but he'd also chosen to let his brothers live...

_Flashback:_

_Rex sat on his bunk, staring at the floor. Ahsoka was gone. Leaving for Force knows where after she was betrayed by one of her closest friends. Barriss Offee was in prison, her confession still ringing in everyone's ears. In the end, Offee's confession had been what saved her. She had never been handed over to the Republic Courts, so she had escaped the fate that had awaited Ahsoka, death by firing squad. Rex's hands clenched in bitterness at the unfairness of it all. An innocent young woman had faced death for a crime she hadn't commited, while the culprit had been sentenced to a life in prison._

_'How far we have fallen.' the clone captain thought with a shake of his head. _

_"Least I'm not the only one who can't sleep." A voice said from the doorway. Rex raised his head to look at Cody. The 212th Commander closed the door and sat on the bunk across from Rex's. Up close, Rex could see the dark circles under his brother's eyes. For a moment, they said nothing._

_"Where do you think she is?" Cody asked after a while._

_"It's been a week, she could be anywhere by now." Rex said with a shrug. Cody shot him a look. Rex sighed in resignation._

_"She'd go somewhere away from everything. She wouldn't go back to Shili, she'd feel like a failure. She told me she never belonged there anyway." Rex said with a shrug. "She might go to a neutral world to get away from the war. If she didn't she'd go right back to fighting." Cody nodded._

_"Promise me something?" the commander asked._

_"Sure."_

_"When this war is over, find her. I'll help if I can, but you need to find her." Rex smiled at his brother._

_"I already promised Ahsoka just that." he told Cody. The clone commander smiled, before his face fell. Rex knew the look._

_"I'm sorry about Barriss." It was Cody's turn to shrug._

_"She made her choice." he said sadly. Rex lay a hand on his brother's shoulder._

_"At least she's alive." Cody nodded._

_"Do you ever wish you could go back and change just one thing?"_

_Rex thought back to several things he would have changed. Echo's death, Umbara, letting Ahsoka fight Grievous alone on the Seperatist listening post, all the times he'd almost told her how he felt but didn't, putting out the all-points bulletin on her. After a moment, he answered._

_"All the time."_

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long wait. A lot decided to happen in my life all at once. Basically, my biological father is looking at prison, school starts on Monday and now we've added ty quan do to the list. Hopefully the length and content of this chapter can make up for it (over 7,500 words).**

**No Tann or Ryder this chapter, sorry. They'll have to wait for next time. I ship Cody/Barriss SO hard it's not even funny. Thank you all for your patience and dedication to this story, I am proud to write this for you all. Should go without saying, but reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Ryder's Rescue

**A/N: September 23rd, Happy Birthday to me! :) This chapter is my Sweet Sixteen birthday gift to myself. Thanks for having the patience to put up with me this far, it's a HUGE confidence boost. I think it's time we gave Tann some attention, poor Ryder is still stuck on Kashyyyk. Kinda short, but after last chapter, I think we could all use a short one. I love wookies myself, but I don't think Ryder's as enthusiastic about them as me. I'm going to be totally honest with you guys, I have absolutely NO idea where this story is going. My fingers tend to develop minds of their own. They haven't failed me so far, so I suppose we'll just have to see where it takes us, any suggestions would be welcome.**

**Anyone who caught the reference to my debut story last chapter, you're awesome :)**

* * *

_Ryder POV:_

"Anytime now, Tann." Ryder growled, firing several more shots. The Imperials had somehow managed to track them to the edge of the city. 'Guess there's more than just tibanna gas under those buckets.' he thought with a wry smirk. His twi'lek partner had assured him she would be there as soon as possible, but so far she had yet to arrive. Beside him, a wookie yelped as it was hit. It howled in pain as it gripped it's right shoulder, making the clone's ears ring.

"Suck it up, ya big baby." Ryder snapped at the wookie "It's only pain." The hairy creature snarled at him before turning it's attention back to it's injury. Ryder rolled his eyes and shot another stormtrooper. It felt good to be in an actual fight after so long. Ever since he'd started working with Tann back during the war, his life had comprised of guerrilla tactics and stealth. 'Fekking Republic Intelligence.' he thought as he blasted another Imperial 'Almost glad those days are over.'

A large hand suddenly grabbed the clone and jerked him backwards. 'Blasted wookies.' he thought with a scowl as a rebel lifted his feet off the ground. Since he didn't understand them, the beasts had resorted to forcibly moving him whenever he was needed somewhere else. Ryder grunted as he was roughly set on his feet back in the hut. The Orriorr cell leaders were conversing urgently among themselves, making wide gestures with their long, hairy arms. Tann might have understood what they were saying, but Ryder was at a loss. One of them- Ryder was pretty sure his name was Ralrracheen- waved him over with a large hairy hand.

"We must leave the city, CloneRyder." the wookie said. "We are outnumbered." It still freaked Ryder out, the speech impediment allowing the clone to understand the hairy creature without an interpreter. It came in handy, sure, but it was nonetheless unnerving. Turning his focus to the problem at hand, the clone thought about his conversation with Tann.

"My partner'll be here soon." Ryder told the wookies "If we can hold these _di'kuts_ off long enough for her to get here-" As if on cue, his comm chirped at him. Ryder took the call without hesitation.

"You're singing my praises right now, aren't you?" Tann's teasing voice asked.

"I will be when you get us outta here, tail-head." the clone growled.

"Tut, tut, my dear Ryder." the twi'lek said "With that attitude, you're looking to get left."

"You wouldn't dare." Ryder snarled. Tann chuckled.

"I just made atmo, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ryder grunted an acknowledgement. The wookies- who were listening to the conversation- groaned in relief.

"Fire's too heavy for a safe landing, she'd get blasted." Ryder pointed out. As if to help prove his point, a round of blaster fire thoroughly pounded on the wall of the hut.

"Head into the jungle," Tann ordered "Activate your tracker and I'll pick you up."

"Got it." Ryder replied and disconnected. The wookies were already on the move, blasting stormtroopers as they fled. Ryder covered their retreat, taking down another three Imps. When they had reached the treeline, Ryder allowed a wookie to shove him into something called a quulaar (basically a sack) and held still as the creature had instructed. He felt the world shift as he was unceremoniously hoisted up. The wookie carrying him walked to the platform's edge, grunted and leapt off the platform. Ryder's stomach lurched as they plummeted through the trees before they caught a branch, slamming the clone against the trunk. He bit back a yell as they leapt to a higher branch, quickly scaling the tree. Branches and leaves slapped against the quulaar, making Ryder grunt in pain.

Time faded into an ongoing nightmare of climbing, grunts, swinging, falling and jumping. The clone held back a groan as they once again jumped, closing his eyes- not that he could see much anyway- and just focused on not puking. After what felt like an eternity, they _finally_ came to a stop. It took Ryder a moment to find the way out of the sack, what with the world still spinning, but finally he was free. He shakily climbed to his feet, bracing his legs apart for balance and looked around. They were standing on a wide branch, with sunlight glistening through the topmost branches. It was pretty.

Ryder looked down at the custom-built commlink on his wrist. Tann had given it to him when they started working together, insisting he couldn't trust the Republic Intelligence standard issue mod. He smirked as he recalled her words.

_"Sure the thing looks pretty, but it'll short circuit if you so much as wiggle your finger." _

The clone ran his fingers over the controls, searching for the hidden switch. Finding it, he quickly activated the device. An almost inaudible hum reached his ears as the small tracking device began encrypting and signaling his location. Now they just had to wait and hope the Imps didn't shoot Tann out of the sky before she could get to them.

A few of the wookies were getting their wounds tended, they were kind of babies when it came to getting hurt, Ryder had noticed. 'Not so tough after all.' he thought, but didn't dare voice the thought. He'd heard the stories of sentients who'd lost a limb, or worse, to the hairy beasts, and he wasn't inclined to test their truthfulness. After a few minutes of quiet, the welcome hum of the _Shady Lady_'s engines reached his ears. The branches above shook as the vessel drew closer on its antigrav repulsors. The boarding ramp lowered, the cool air of the ship's interior wafted outward, gently caressing the clone's face and ruffling his hair. It was like the _Lady _was beckoning to him, calling him home.

The wookies fairly ran for the ship, some letting out groans of relief. Once the massive walls of hair were onboard, Ryder walked up the ramp into the ship that was Tann's pride and joy, and was the closest thing he'd ever had to a home.

* * *

_Tann POV:_

Tann smiled at the roars and growls of the wookies as she lifted the _Shady Lady _above the trees. Before long, they were cruising above the canopy to the hidden hangar near Rwookrrorro. Ryder soon joined her in the cockpit. The clone flopped into the copilot seat with a sigh, stretching his long legs in front of him. Casting a sideways glance at her partner, the twi'lek woman smirked. His dark hair was sticking up at odd angles and he had at least two weeks worth of beard covering his jaw. Due to the angle, she couldn't see the tri-claw scars that she knew ran from his right temple to his cheekbone, remnants of a mission from way back before she'd met him.

"You look like poodoo." She said as a way of greeting. Ryder scowled.

"Apparently to wookies 'scruffy' is a compliment." he said, running a hand over his jaw "Please tell me we can go soon." Tann chuckled.

"Yep, soon as we drop them off at Rwookrrorro, we'll be outta here."

"Thank the stars." Ryder mumbled. Tann smiled and looked out over the treeline.

"Gotta admit it's beautiful here." Ryder cast an exasperated glance at her.

"Yeah, pretty. When you're not gettin' shot at, manhandled and stuffed into a sack." he grumbled. Tann laughed. An easy silence fell between them, both simply enjoying the other's company. Tann marveled at the life she'd lead since they'd first met. They'd done everything, from taking out CIS officials to blowing up shipyards, even that one time they'd broken into Nute Gunray's mansion to steal data. Now _that _had been an interesting mission. Tann had never seen that many stuffed ewok dolls in one place before, she actually still had the holo she'd insisted on taking. And now she was hiding things from him.

She still had absolutely _no _idea on whether or not she should tell him about meeting with the other clones at Polis Massa. Would he be angry for her not telling him sooner, maybe happy to have a handful of brothers back, or would he shrug and not care?

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Tann turned her attention back to reaching Rwookrrorro. She'd just picked up Ryder, he'd be furious if they crashed before they could actually get offworld.

* * *

_Ryder POV:_

Ryder glanced at Tann, covertly analyzing his partner. The little crease between her brows told him she was thinking hard about something. Something serious was on her mind, something that was bugging her, and she didn't want to tell him.

"Credit for your thoughts." Tann said. Ryder shrugged.

"Just thinking how nice it is to go on missions without dealin' with a fek load of paperwork right after." He lied. Apparently Tann believed it, because she let out a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, feels good to not have Venrin breathing own our necks, constantly demanding psych evaluations and efficiency tests." she quipped. Ryder smiled before scrunching up his mouth haughtily and looked down his nose at her.

"Miss Stark," he said in a reedy, nasally voice "It has been almost three weeks since your last efficiency examination. We must correct this error immediately." Tann threw back her head and laughed.

"You make him sound so masculine." she said, still laughing. Ryder smirked, she was right of course. Administrator Venrin was the sorriest excuse of a man Ryder had ever seen. There'd actually been a betting pool around HQ on how fast the old human could urinate in the clone's presence.

"Remember that time the kid from Records tried to ask out Cerise?" he asked. Tann nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Ah, Alaric. He'd had a crush on her for so long." she paused, calling up another memory that made her smile grow "Remember how he ended up puking on her shoes?" It was his turn to laugh, now _that _had been entertaining to watch. Ryder had almost felt sorry for the kid. The female slicer in question had forgiven Alaric... eventually. Both had followed Tann to the Rebellion. Cerise after she had been fired for the same reason as Tann, and Alaric because of Cerise.

"We should meet up with them and Aria when we get back, maybe go out for drinks." Tann suggested. Ryder shrugged, not really caring either way. The other former agents and the pyromaniac were more her friends than his. He was pretty sure Alaric was still terrified of him.

"Maybe." he said noncommittally. Tann cast a rather pained glance his way before turning her attention back to flying the _Shady_ _Lady _to the hidden hangar the wookies had built. They fell back into silence, occasionally hearing a grunt or a roar from one of the wookies in the commons. After awhile, Ryder began to feel his eyelids droop, exhaustion permeating his bones. Leaning back in his seat, Ryder allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

di'kut- idiot

**A/N: Anyone who knows what a quulaar is, again, you're awesome. For anyone who doesn't know, it's a sack of woven fibers- or is it hair?- wookies use to carry their offspring ;) The translation for quulaar is actually baby sack. Quulaars are first mentioned in the third book of the Han Solo trilogy, _Rebel Dawn. _I own nothing but my OCs. As always, please review!**


End file.
